1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle entertainment systems, and, more particularly, vehicle entertainment systems including gaming capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles, such as cars, trucks, vans and recreational vehicles (RVs) are equipped with an entertainment system capable of playing audio/video media, such as DVD movies. Although these systems have made vehicle travel more pleasant for passengers, it may be desirable to have other forms of entertainment available. For instance, passengers often enjoy playing games while traveling in a vehicle. Such games may include video games played on portable-handheld video game units. However, traditional portable gaming units allow only a single player and, thus, do not promote family interaction. These games are also limited in their presentation by the video game software and, thus, isolate the player from the vehicle, the surrounding environment (including passing landmarks and landscape) and other occupants. Other games include traditional family games such as “I Spy,” “Slug Bug” and “Spot the License Plate,” all of which involve spotting objects in the landscape passing by the vehicle. These games promote passenger interaction and interest in the surrounding landscape, but may not capture the attention of the technologically savvy passenger.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle entertainment system that captures the technological interest of the passenger while promoting interaction between and interest in the vehicle passengers, vehicle location and vehicle environment.